


The Twerkroom

by megidork (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megidork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the trolls and humans finally meet up, they discover that Dave has changed over those long years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twerkroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend Sarah.

The doors to the twerkroom banged open, and everybody screamed.

It was him again. It was always him. He seemed to have some weird way of knowing when they were slacking off, and this time was no exception.

They'd been locked up in here for whatever reason for probably weeks, maybe months. When the humans and the trolls finally met up, Dave just kind of flipped his shit.

After all, why else would he have locked up every living being up in this place, with nothing but bread to eat and nothing but a bright sequined pair of booty shorts to wear? Why else would they be forced to do this stupid "twerking" thing for weeks on end, day in and day ot?

They'd tried reasoning with him at first. They'd even begged him. But it was like he couldn't hear them. All he seemed to care about was twerking, a rule it seemed he wasn't about to break now.

He lifted the megaphone to his lips, and stared intently out into the group of frozen trolls and humans. He coughed once, and then opened his mouth.

"Get back to twerk."

He threw the megaphone down with alarming strength, smashing it on the ground, and almost immediately bent over, offering a generous view of his own pink sequined booty shorts with "SEXY" printed right on the back. He then started twerking with surprising speed, shuffling towards the door and finally barreling through it.

The whole room was quiet. Then, everyone silently bent over.

They knew what time it was. It was twerk time.


End file.
